Working the System
by freedomatthesea
Summary: CS Kink Month: Emma punishes Killian for breaking the law.


"Is all of this _police brutality_ really needed, lass?" Killian questioned, backing up as she advanced, until his back was pressed against the bars of the cell. "I didn't _even_ do a damned thing wrong."

"You J-walked." Emma said, as if it was the most heinous crime a man could commit. But in actuality, she had been looking for a chance to flip the tables on him. "You should be thanking me. I cuffed your hands in front of you."

"And we _both _know that I can get out of them." He smirked at her, holding his hands up, his eyes meeting hers with a challenging look.

"You get out of them and you get locked up for the _entire_ night. With me out here, making you _watch_." She quirked her brow upwards, so he understood exactly what he'd be watching if he disobeyed. "So I think it's in your best interest if you just _submit_."

"S-.._submit_?" Killian should have seen that coming. With the look on her face, the roughness she'd shown him when she cuffed him, and the fact that she cornered him against the bars like some sort of predator – he should have _known_ that Emma was going to be like this.

And he loved it.

"Well, love, if I knew you wanted a man on his knees, you could have just asked." He held up his cuffed hands, "I can't do much like this though."

"Who said I wanted you on your knees?" Emma said, stepping closer to him, her fingers tracing the outline of him through his leather pants. "You once made a comment about liking a woman on her back," She smirked, slowly tugging at the laces of his trousers, fingertips grazing against him as she worked them open. "Ever think that I might _love _a man on his back?"

Killian swallowed thickly, hips rocking forward as she curled her fingers around his length, slowly stroking him. "I'll let you in on a little secret," He said breathily, leaning forward so his lips were close to her ear, "The thought of _you_ riding me, sounds like the perfect punishment for…whatever I did wrong."

Emma didn't want to let him see what his words did to her, but she wanted to drive him crazy. She pulled back, eyes meeting his, heat and desire there, "Wouldn't you like to _feel_ how wet that made me?" She questioned dropping her voice low, lips close to his. She reached back down, taking ahold of him, working her hand along his length, enjoying the way his lips parted with a silent groan, the heat that flickered hotter in his eyes. "I think I left the door unlocked." She said, teasingly, pulling her hand away from him completely, walking across the station to lock the door, making sure that the blinds were drawn. "I wouldn't want anyone to see you like this."

"I think you mean, you wouldn't want anyone to see _you_, their _precious_ Savior, fucking a pirate on the station floor." Killian smirked at her, still cocky despite his current position. "You're far too dressed, lass."

"Do you just expect me to fuck you right here, right now?" Emma tilted her head, giving him a 'bitch please' smile. "That's cute." She rolled her eyes, shucking off her leather jacket, tossing it haphazardly towards the coat rack, missing it, and not even caring. But it was going to happen. The burn between her legs was getting to the almost painful point.

"It would be a marvelous thing if you decided that you just wanted to fuck me right now." Killian said, his voice strained, "I can only imagine how wet you are right now and given the fact," He nodded his head towards her chest, "that I can see your nipples through your shirt, tells me that you _planned_ this."

He was good. He knew her far too well.

"Maybe I was just in a rush today."

Killian groaned when she stripped the shirt off, revealing her bare chest before his eyes. "Have you been sitting in here, all day, thinking about me fucking you?" He questioned, his breath tight in his chest, "Thinking of some way to arrest me?"

"Is that what you want to hear?" Emma said in a low voice, working the zipper of her jeans down, showing off the fact that she'd neglected underwear as well. She smirked at him, her eyes dropping lower. "That I couldn't get _fucking you_ off my mind today?"

"Did I leave you _wanting _yesterday?" He laughed, licking his lips, his eyes drinking in the sight of her as she slowly walked towards him. He craved to touch her, but the cuffs were preventing that from happening.

"You left me _aching_ for more." Emma said, her hands resting on his shoulders as she rose up on her toes, pressing her lips against his and kissing him _hard_. Every bit of her need and desire for him, coming out in the kiss. She had had every intention to drag this out until she'd driven him crazy, but now all she wanted was _him_. "Get on the floor. Now." She ordered, smirking at the look of surprise on his face.

"I thought _I_ was the Captain." He smirked as he used the bars of the cell to help him slide down to the floor.

"Not now you aren't. You're in _my_ place of work. I'm in charge." Emma held onto the bars of the cell, just above his head, as she moved to straddle his lap. Her lips were close to his, brushing over them, her tongue flicking against his bottom lip. "What do you want Killian?"

"I'm not going to beg." He said tersely, leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled away. "_Emma_."

"I asked you, what you want." She said, punctuating her words with a rock of her hips that made delicious friction for _both_ of them.

"I want you to fuck me." Killian said, giving in far quicker than he'd intended to. But the woman was a damn minx and if she kept grinding against him like that, it was going to end _quicker _than either of them wanted it to.

Emma reached between them, taking ahold of him and guiding him to her center. Her head tilted back and she cried out as she sank down onto him until he was filling her to the hilt. "_Killian_." She still marveled at the fact that he _fit _like they were made for one another.

Killian fought against the cuffs that kept his wrists in place, wiggling them until he got his hand out. "Victory is mine." He said, though any action following it was cut short as she gripped the bar of the cell and rolled her hips, rising and falling atop him.

She was a sight to behold, her eyes focused on his face, blue gaze full of lust as she met his _impossibly_ blue eyes. Emma leaned forward, capturing his lips, groaning against them as she continued to move, picking up her pace to end the torture for _both_ of them.

He might have broken out of the cuffs, but he let her do all the work. There was something undeniably sexy about Emma taking charge of the situation. His hand rested at her hip, loose, letting her guide her own motions, letting her take what she wanted.

She cried out – far louder than she should have cried out – pressing her lips against his, silencing herself, as her release hit, hard and fast. Her muscles tightened around him and she took to grinding down against him, gasping against his lips as he bucked his hips upwards, his own release taking over.

Emma slumped against him, lazily kissing his neck, her heart pounding in her chest – matching the rhythm of his own.

He smoothed his hand over her back, keeping her close to his chest, savoring the warmth that he had grown so used to. Neither of them had been one to bask in the afterglow, but with one another – it came naturally to them.

"I should J-walk more often." He murmured, pressing his lips against her messy blond hair.


End file.
